Round crop balers now in common use, and to which this invention is applicable, generally include a plurality of rolls, flat belts and baler side walls to define an expandable bale forming chamber having a crop inlet. One of the problems in this type baler is the tendency of loose crop material being trapped inside the belts and then carried by the belts for entrapment between the belts or between the belts and the baler elements adjacent the belts or for wrapping around the rolls. This entrapment and wrapping of the crop material requires frequent stops by the baler operator to remove such material in order to maintain proper baler operation and to prevent baler damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,746 the belts, at a preselected location in the baler are supported on staggered rolls in a manner to provide openings between the rolls and certain of the belts for the escape therethrough of loose crop material that may tend to become entrapped on a baler element or wrapped around the rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,892 discloses a roll scraping element in combination with finger elements projected between adjacent belts to remove any material tending to travel with the belts.